Seguir amándote, es inevitable
by Only-Seddie
Summary: Song-fic, cancion de shakira. Freddie se va. Sam no puede dejar de amar a Freddie, se le hace inevitable.


**EDITADO: este fic fue editado el 28.2.2013 (subido por primera vez el 25.1.2012) porque tenia un par de errores que no podia seguir viendo, creo que los reviews se van a borrar, pero gracias a los que me dejron review:D :** **rosebenson19, ****Seddiemiobsesion****, ****Ms. Tablebreaker**

**Hola, este es un song-fic basado en la cancion de shakira "inevitable" si quieren escuchenla. No estan todas las estrofas en el fic, solo algunas. El fic es corto.**

Seguir amándote, es inevitable.

Por alguna razón, Sam, estaba en su casa, anotando en un papel algunas cosas sobre ella.

_Si es cuestión de confesar, no sé preparar café y no entiendo de fútbol._

No, honestamente, no sabía nada sobre cocina, y por más que al los hombres les molestara, ella no sabia nada de fútbol. Siguió anotando:

_Creo que alguna vez fuí infiel,__juego mal hasta el parqués__y jamás uso reloj._

Claro que alguna vez había sido infiel, claro, cuando sabía que no era nada importante y solo para… ¿Pasarla bien?, no era una chica muy inteligente, no sabía jugar a ese juego de mesa llamado parqués, ni siquiera sabía porque lo llamaban así. Nunca usaba reloj, le parecía algo bastante patético, femenino y sobretodo incomodo, además, ¿Para que existían los celulares?

_Y para ser más franca, nadie__piensa en ti, como lo hago yo…__aunque te dé lo mismo._

Pase lo que pase, ella sabia que NADIE en este planeta pensaba de la manera en la que ella pensaba de Freddie. "Aunque te de lo mismo", eso no lo había confirmado del todo pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, así que asumió que él, ya no estaba interesado.

Flashback:

Era domingo, en la casa de Sam.

-Sam, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Freddie a Sam, ella sabia lo que se venia, algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- le dijo Sam.

-Debo irme del país, por mi trabajo- dijo Freddie, se notaba a kilómetros que le había costado decir eso y había estado planeando como decírselo a ella.

Después de que el corazón de Sam se rompiera, ella trato de decir:

-¿P-por cu-cuanto ti-tiempo?

-No tengo idea- dijo Freddie con una lagrima, mientras tomaba la mano de Sam- No creo que menos de dos años.

Sam ya estaba como una cucaracha cuando la acaban de pisar, como una hoja recién quemada, como una copa de cristal hecha trizas en el piso. Típico de ella, la rabia ya se empezaba a acumular en su cuerpo.

-Y, ¿Es realmente necesario?- Sam se sentía insignificante ante Freddie ¿no le importaba ni un poco? Se paró del sillón y se soltó del agarre de Freddie.

-Sam, primero, no quiero que pienses que no me importas- dijo Freddie, Sam ya estaba sacada de quicio- Y si nos amamos vamos a poder con esta relación, por ahí dicen "La distancia no es nada, cuando la…- Sam lo interrumpió.

-Cuando la persona lo es todo"- completo Sam furiosa- No Freddie, no me importa lo qué "digan por ahí", no quiero que empecemos la historieta del Titanic, tu y yo sabemos que esto no va a funcionar a distancia- Sam no calculaba lo que decía, estaba demasiado abrumada.

-Pero- trato de decir Freddie.

-Adiós, te amo y le dio un beso demasiado especial llevándolo hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Pero Samantha…- Sam ya había cerrado la puerta. Fue al baño se sentó en el suelo y puso sus manos en su cara y lloró por mas de dos horas.

Fin Flashback.

Ese, fue el error mas estupido, egoísta, torpe, inmaduro, insensible, incomprensible, y desesperado que había cometido en su vida. Le resultaba asqueroso acordarse de eso, ¿Cómo diablos ella fue capaz de semejante cosa? Ya tres años habían pasado de que Freddie se había ido, se limitaban a enviarse mensaje de feliz cumpleaños, o un ¿Cómo estas?, en fin y resumen, su vida era un asco hace tres años.

Siguió anotando:

_Si es cuestión de confesar, nunca duermo antes de diez, ni me baño los domingos._

¿Qué? ¿Antes de diez? Debía estar MUERTA de sueño para ir a dormir a esa hora, ¡Que ironía! Si para ella la vida empezaba de noche. Los domingos eran demasiado tristes para Sam, no hacia nada, ni bañarse, porque era domingo cuando Freddie se fue.

_La verdad es que también, lloro una vez al mes, sobre todo cuando hay frío._

¡Claro que ella lloraba! Muchísimo, odiaba su apestosa forma de ser, ¿Como pudo haber dejado ir así a Freddie?

_Conmigo nada es fácil,__ya debes saber,__me conoces bien._

En algún momento pensó que la culpa era de Freddie, el sabia que Sam era difícil, tendría que haberla apoyado más.

_Sin ti todo es tan aburrido._

¿Cómo podía ser que todavía no lo superara? Si ni veía su cara. Que aburrido era sin Freddie.

_El cielo está cansado ya de ver la lluvia caer y cada día que pasa es uno más parecido a ayer, no encuentro forma a alguna de olvidarte porque, seguir amándote es inevitable._

Sam miro su ventana, llovía mucho últimamente, de tanto mirar la lluvia, llego a la conclusión de que cada una de esas gotas eran lágrimas de ella para Freddie. Ya había probado todo, otros muchacho, psicología, alcohol, NADA arrancaba a Freddie de su corazón, estaba presa.

_No tienes que decirlo no vas a volverte conozco bien._

Solo pudo llorar con esa frase.

En ese momento, el sonido de su celular la distrajo, era un mensaje Freddie.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?

Sam pensó- Esta es mi oportunidad, no pierdo nada con esto, no me importa perder mi dignidad.

-Mal, mal Freddie mal, no soporto mas esta vida, a quien engaño esta mierda no es vida, hace tres años te fuiste, hace tres años mi vida es un abism demasiado, nunca te pude sacar de mi corazón, te necesito aquí, necesito que me toques, que me digas algo, que me digas que soy fea lo que sea, te quiero junto a mi vuelve por favor, te amo.

Sam derramaba lágrimas cuando apretó enviar.

-¿Sammy?

Sam vio a un hombre, con un celular en la mano, y una sonrisa, era Freddie.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Sam sonriendo.

Corrió y se subió arriba de Freddie y lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sam soltándose.

-Te envíe el mensaje, pensé que me dirías: bien ¿Y tu? Y yo te diría: Aquí detrás de ti. Pero tu respuesta fue otra.

-Ah, si… lo siento- todo rastro de felicidad en Sam se esfumo.

-Si yo también lo siento- dijo Freddie.

-Sip- dijo Sam incomoda.

-Lo siento, siento mariposas, cuando te veo eso siento- dijo Freddie firme, no te he olvidado Sam, alguien como tu, no se olvida nunca.

Sam lo beso. Freddie la beso. Se besaron, seguir besándose, era inevitable.

**Es de las cosas mas raras que escribi, se que quizá no les agrade a muchos, (no se porque) creo que las personalidades de sam y freddie estan raras! Nose... dejen review, si? :D**

**Estoy triste, no voy a poder ver los capitulos estrenos de iCarly en latinoamerica no lo puedo creer :'( llore de encerio.**

**Sin mas que decir que DEJEN REVIEW... ****Adios!**


End file.
